Project: Utopia
by Desuchi
Summary: Everyone wants a perfect world, yet that dream is always too far away to reach. But what if it was right in the palm of your hand? "A body of blood and flesh is merely an inconvenience that must be removed. The reason why a human is a human is because of their soul. We will transfer that soul into a body that does not eat or decay. This is Project Utopia." AU. Slight MMxCBS. :)


**A.N. Once again, the urge to write struck me again. The Halloween event is utter BS, I'm telling you. It takes me a minimum of eight runs to get the three souls, and on top of that, I have nine characters to do it on. Someone kill me now.**

**Anyways, I think I am in a phase where everything I write ends up being Add-centric. I need help, like ASAP, before I end up becoming an Add fangirl. I like my Elboys and Chungs, kthx.**

* * *

><p><strong>Add: Mastermind<strong>

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph [Add's younger sister in the story]**

* * *

><p><strong>I originally planned to write it as Diabolic Esper, but he didn't seem to be the type to study and create things to bring his warped dreams into reality.<strong>

**Shout out to the song "Utopia" for being an inspiration for this fic. Some events in the plot will come directly from the song itself. Other than that, let's get this story moving!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Elsword belongs to KoG and Kill3rCombos.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Because this is my Utopia, isn't it?"<em>

* * *

><p>Six billion people perished in that war. He could still remember the broken screams, the piercing wails, the deafening sounds of explosions as nuclear bombs detonated inside homes. He recalled the radioactive smog that resulted and the horrifying disfigurations it inflicted upon the dirt-streaked faces of rapidly cooling corpses.<p>

And he had walked among them, dressed in a pristine suit of white and lavender with his pure white gloves, looking extremely out of place against the dirt, dust, and blood stains. He had extended his hand out to a crying child who was trapped under a large boulder. The agonized screech that followed once he lightly tugged on the boy's wrist haunts him to this day- the child's entire lower half had been crushed into a sickening mess of flesh and splintered bones.

He remembered backing away with his eyes inhumanely wide. Backing away so suddenly that he tripped over a bloodied body and clumsily fell onto his rear, his suit now stained with crimson and brown. A woman's half-melted face stared back at him as he slowly stood up, repulsed by the stench of burnt tissue.

Bile had risen to his throat as he stumbled away, a gloved hand held over his mouth and nose as he shakily made his way down to the town square. A crumbling fountain spurted reddish water from a punctured spout, the liquid slowly oozing its way into the cracks between the tiles.

Polished black shoes clicked into position upon his entrance. A man wearing a dark suit raised a finger to a small device in his ear, his monotonous voice breaking the silence. Debris crumbled to the ground and dissolved into ashes.

"He is here. Bring the helicopter over to the center square, A3-45." A curt nod was exchanged between the Mastermind and the man in the dark suit. The silver haired man swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to remove the nauseating images in his head.

Aboard the helicopter, the pilot tilted his head and smiled cordially at the Mastermind.

"The Capitol says that you did a good job with the bombs, sir," He said. "Some believe that the technology you created will bring forth a new era."

"Agreed," chimed a nearby assistant. She handed him a cup of freshly brewed coffee. "A job well done, sir."

The Mastermind sipped his drink quietly, his face blank besides the whirling storm of emotions in his pinkish eyes. "Quite unfortunate," He murmured to himself. No one was able to hear him above the rumbling engine of the helicopter.

"Seems it was a job done _too_ well."

* * *

><p>"Sir, what do you think of ethics?"<p>

The Mastermind blinked and looked up from his paperwork at the sudden question. The high-tech laser pen in his hand ceased moving and was set down upon the gleaming chrome surface of his desk. Add lazily slid his finger across the desk and swept aside various holographic diagrams and reports to clear room for his folded hands.

"Excuse me?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. Pinkish eyes landed on the small frame of his lab assistant, a purple haired young lady who was clutching a holographic clipboard to her chest.

"Ethics, sir. What are your thoughts about that subject?" She repeated, adjusting her pigtails. Add shook his head with a slight smirk breaking his usually stoic features.

"Aisha, do not be silly." He drawled, suppressing a snort at the way the woman blushed when he dragged out her name. "Ethics are just part of the postscript. Once Project Utopia is completed, the people will no longer believe in ethics and instead believe in the unbreakable logic of science."

"That's true, but…" Aisha bowed her head and lowered her voice. "More than half of the people working here in the Capital have conflicting views about the way you destroyed that village yesterday."

"It was necessary for the greater cause. They were planning a rebellion." The Mastermind flatly stated, ignoring the twinge in his heart. Keeping his tone neutral, he twirled a lock of white hair in his fingers. "It is better to crush the root of the trouble than to pull the leaves out one at a time."

"I see…" Something was off about her tone as she nodded with an almost sick look on her face. Aisha bowed politely to him and walked out the automatic doors. "Have a nice day, sir."

Add did not reply, but stared intently at the retreating form of his assistant as she left his lab. His eyes narrowed and he clenched his fist. In a soft whisper, he murmured something to himself- his mantra, the phrase that drove the course of his life.

"Anything for my Utopia…"

* * *

><p>"If hunger is desired at the end of hunger, maybe we should remove it altogether. If thirst is desired at the end of thirst, that is a sign of weakness- of dependence."<p>

"A body of blood and flesh is merely an inconvenience that must be overcome."

"With the technology that I have created, reaching the solution is simple."

"The reason why a human is a human is because of their soul."

"We will transfer that soul into a body that does not eat or decay."

"_This _is the true era. _This _is what all branches of science will come to as a final conclusion."

"_This _is Project Utopia."

A flurry of applause rang out in the stadium. Unfiltered white light shone upon the suited figure of the Mastermind as a grin spread across his face. He bowed graciously, the rough clapping noises and whistles from the crowd nothing but background music to him.

Off stage, he shrugged off his tailored suit and put on his usual white and lavender lab coat. He nodded to his assistant, this time a green-haired woman with graceful features. Her emerald eyes caught his and she dipped her head in understanding.

"The limousine is out in the back, sir."

He swiftly put on his gloves and pocketed a chocolate sitting on the table near him. "Please make sure no one disturbs me for the rest of the night. I assume that you will be on shift tonight, Rena?"

"That is correct, sir," She answered. The woman then pulled out a small slip of paper and handed it to him. "These are the coordinates for the hospital, as you have requested. The Capitol insists that you take a one-day break before heading out again, sir."

"Nonsense. The world is waiting for the project's completion." He snorted and placed the paper in his breast pocket. "But I have been disobedient to the Capitol for far too long. If I do not listen now, they will have me under house arrest or confiscate my research papers before I fall over dead."

A soft chuckle was heard from his assistant at the obvious irritation in his tone. "Have a good night, sir."

"Likewise."

* * *

><p><em>Beep…beep…beep…<em>

"A-Add? Is that…you?" Hazy golden eyes peeked out from under heavy lids. A hand weakly fluttered up from the tangled white bed sheets. A thin wire attached to the needle in the person's arm was plugged into a square machine with a black screen, a yellow spectrum measuring the patient's heartbeat.

"Shhhh," Add murmured comfortingly. His usually stoic eyes looked upon the patient's face with gentleness and concern. "Are you feeling better today?"

The person in the bed gave a quiet sigh of exasperation. "You should know that…I always…feel better when you visit."

The Mastermind chuckled and twirled a gloved finger in the patient's silvery locks. "I've been so busy with work lately. Will you forgive me, Eve?"

"You don't need to ask." She blinked slowly, as if she was under the influence of morphine. The Mastermind internally cringed when he realized that she probably was.

After all, she was a victim of nuclear exposure and was dying as they spoke. It was a miracle that she was even awake. The thought made him grit his teeth.

"Don't worry, Eve. The project is almost complete." Add did his best to give her a reassuring smile. "Soon you will have an invincible body that won't feel any pain. You would…like that, wouldn't you?" An edge of uncertainty made its way into his voice.

A small smile made the edges of her pale pink lips quirk upwards. "Yeah…" The bed sheets rustled as she uncomfortably shifted her weight. A quiet grunt of pain escaped her throat when the needle in her arm dug into her veins.

_Beep…beep…beep…_

"I promise you, Eve. I'll finish this project as soon as possible so both of us can live together in our perfect world." Add's voice cracked as a rare tear slid down his pale cheek. The girl in the hospital bed gently wiped the tear off his face and looked at him with grateful eyes.

"I'll wait for it then, okay? Just don't…worry…too much…" Her tired eyes drooped shut as she spoke. Her hand flopped lifelessly onto the bed, bouncing lightly before laying still. "I love you…brother…"

Add remained silent as he gazed upon the weakened form of his younger sister. His face became flat and lifeless again, just like her hand on the mattress. His mouth settled into a firm line as he briskly turned around.

He left the room, his ears echoing with the beeping noises of the heart machine.

* * *

><p>That night, the Mastermind sobbed his heart out in the privacy of his soundproof bedroom surrounded by thousands upon thousands of holograms and research papers. They were in disarray- the perfect image of chaos. An expression of insanity broke his facial features until it was no longer the face of the suave and intelligent top scientist of the Capitol, but instead the face of a madman who would stop at nothing to bring his dreams into reality.<p>

"An invincible body…no more pain…her soul will finally be at peace…"

"My research is complete. The surgery will be tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The wheels of the hospital bed creaked and squeaked as the dolly was rolled into the surgery room. Bright light overhead made the patient's silver hair gleam in the artificial light, her delicate facial features in a state of serene neutrality as anesthesia coursed through her veins. An aqua-blue blanket was placed over her thin body as holographic monitors surrounded the table. Thin scalpels and high-tech lasers were neatly placed on a silver tray as people clad in lab coats strode rapidly back and forth within the room.<p>

"I love you, Eve." The Mastermind whispered softly to the unconscious form of his younger sister. He squeezed her hand gently and slowly walked out of the room, his heavy heart betraying the stoic expression on his face.

* * *

><p>"Everything will be fine."<p>

_Project Utopia has a 100% success rate._

"She won't be at the risk of death ever again..."

_Moving a soul from a human body into an invincible body._

"She won't feel any more pain..."

_A body that doesn't decay for all eternity is the birth of the ideal human race._

"When she opens her eyes, I want her to see what I have created for her."

"A perfect world."

* * *

><p>"Hello, sir." A voice broke through the silence. Add looked up from his empty desk with heavy bags under his eyes. A well dressed black-haired Asian woman with golden eyes bowed courteously to him.<p>

"Can I help you?" Add responded robotically. His hands were stiff from being in the same position for the past five hours.

She dipped her head in reply. On her blazer, a tag with the name ARA HAAN written on it was pinned to her breast pocket. "The operation was a success. The patient is currently recovering in an isolated ward to prevent disruptions."

The Mastermind bolted upright and almost fell over in the process. He managed to catch himself with the corner of his desk, barely managing to avoid a painful crash to the spotless chrome tiled floor. "Is she awake yet?!" The urgency in his voice was blatantly noticeable.

The woman took a step back, obviously bewildered by the fact that the usually stoic scientist openly showed his stress. "Y-Yes, sir. She is slowly gaining consciousness. She has requested to see you, sir."

"Thank you." Add nodded curtly to messenger and quickly put on his coat. He left his lab without glancing back.

Ara bit her lip nervously. The scientist wouldn't like what he was about to see.

* * *

><p>She didn't look different at all. Sitting up in her bed with another IV plugged into her arm, her neutral face brightened up into a smile when Add slammed open the door and crossed the room in three bounds. The scientist grasped her hand tightly.<p>

"Eve, are you okay?" Concern was evident in his tone as he carefully stroked each of her fingers, as if mystified by the fact that the surgery was a success.

This was her new body. This was the body that he had created for her. This was her permanent escape from pain for the rest of eternity- and he had made it for her. His heart swelled.

"Yes, I'm fine, dear brother." Her eyes seemed to glow. Add smiled back in response, although a tugging feeling in his gut alerted him that something was wrong.

"Are you sure?" His smile faltered for a second. His palms became slightly sweaty. He removed them from her hands and let his arms hang uselessly at his sides. "Nothing hurts? Do you feel any different compared to before?"

"No. I don't feel any pain, even though Ms. Ariel told me there was a huge gash cut into my heart." Eve tilted her head robotically. Her golden eyes flickered. "Thank you, brother."

Her tone was flat, as if she was void of life. The Mastermind took a step back, his eyes widened in horror. His sister looked at him with no expression, although her tone was curious when she spoke.

"Brother…are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick."

"I…I'm fine." Add choked out. His pinkish eyes were glued to the figure on the bed, a creation of his that wore the face of his sister…yet it was not his sister.

"Give me a moment, Eve. I need to check something." The scientist left the room quicker than he had come in, his breathing erratic and feeling faint. He leaned against the cold white marble walls of the hospital.

_'Something went wrong. That is not Eve.'_

_'What happened? Did something not go according to the calculations? Did something malfunction?'_

"You saw it too, didn't you, sir?" A light tap on his shoulder made him turn around. Looking back at him with distressed eyes was the surgeon, Ara Haan. She was still dressed in her suit from the morning, from when she had delivered a message to him in the lab. "She is no longer the same."

"What happened?" The Mastermind weakly asked. He covered his eyes with a bare hand- his gloves were on his desk back at the lab.

"Everything went according to your calculations." She informed quietly. "Yet the outcome was something that science would claim was a successful experiment, but we humans know that it isn't."

"Why didn't it work? Everything was flawless, everything was worked out, everything was-" Add punched the wall in frustration. "Everything was supposed to be perfect."

"Science is a systemically organized body of knowledge about the physical and natural world." Ara recited, blinking slowly. "But even science cannot explain nor change the mysteries of the spiritual world." Her tone grew firmer. "What we have done to her is a terrible thing that should have never happened. She has become an empty, man-made shell imprisoning a free spirit who should have flown away to join Heaven the moment we cut her heart in half."

A horrible chuckle escaped his throat. "Miss Ara, you are one of the most intelligent biological engineers here in the Capitol. It is quite unlike you to be talking about spirits and the heavens." Add's eyes filled with tears as he spoke. His voice wavered. "But you may be right. I have destroyed my sister."

The scientist turned away from the woman and slowly walked down the hall, away from his broken sister…

Away from his failure…

Away from his Dystopia.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol what the fuck is that ending.<strong>

**I don't know what I'm doing, wao. It was supposed to be a lot longer than this, but halfway through I got bored and changed up the ENTIRE plot and now I have no idea what just happened.**

**It just happened.**

**Anyways, I hope it didn't turn out too bad…**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
